Possessed
by Nyx's Eyes and Ears
Summary: When Nyx gives Zoey a new challenge, their worlds will change. This new challenge will help determine whether it will be Kalona or Zoey who comes out on top. It will be the hardest thing Zoey ever faced, for her body will be Possessed by someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zoey

I gasped aloud and stumbled backwards. What did Nyx mean when she said that it was only the beginning? I mean, I'd fought Kalona. I'd nearly died several times! I knew Kalona wasn't gone yet, but this was only the _beginning_? How was I going to survive?

I felt eyes on my back and turned to see Stark staring at me, a question in his eyes. How must I look? He was cut all over-for _me_- and the second he wakes up, I gasp.

Plus there was the whole Warrior-can-read-your-mind thing.

"Zoey," said Stark. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I had a vision," I said. When I heard Aphrodite take a sharp breath, I said, "Well, not so much a vision as much as I heard Nyx. I said that it was all over now, but then Nyx laughed and said it was only beginning."

"What? You heard Nyx?"

"Yeah. This isn't the first time either." Suddenly, I got a feeling in my stomach. It was very clear-I had to shut up. Luckily, Aphrodite stepped in.

"Like the time she appeared to us, only you didn't see her?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda like that." I felt my legs tremble and knew I should sit down, but I couldn't. "Sgiach," I said. "Where is your Nyx's Temple?"

"Right outside. I'll have Seoras show you the way."

Just as we were about to leave, Stevie Rae burst in through the palace doors. She had no marks on her face. "Hi y'all," she said, panting. "I got on the first flight I could as soon as I sensed Zoey was awake. I had to cover up my tattoos cause of all the strange looks I was getting. Anyways, I'm glad you're back to normal, Zoey, but I have some bad news. It's-it's Dallas. He realized something, got mad at someone, and…Zoey, he Changed. Only not how Stark and I Changed. He's got Darkness in his soul now." She looked away as she said this. I automatically knew that there was more to her story, but I didn't pressure her. The rest of the group looked shocked.

"He what?" said Stark. "I can't believe it. One of our red fledglings on the side of Darkness!"

"Calm down, Stark," I said. "I need to think this through. Seoras, can you show me the way to the Temple?" Seoras bowed to me and agreed. As he walked out the door, I followed him. And Stark, Damien, Jack, the Twins, Aphrodite, Darius, and Stevie Rae followed me.

"Guys?" I said to them. "I really need to concentrate and not that you're distracting, but I…" My voice became soft. "I need you all to stay here, except for Stark."

They all looked at me knowingly. "Of course, Zoey," Damien replied. "In fact, it might do us all good to get a little sleep." Then, as if to punctuate this, the Twins yawned loudly simultaneously.

"Okay guys," I said. "I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoey

I entered the Temple. It was almost exactly like Nyx's Temple at Tulsa's House of Night. I quickly went to the center and cast a small circle, seeing Seoras's eyes widen as he saw my reaction to each of the five elements. Then I sat down in the center and I prayed to Nyx.

_Nyx, _I thought. _What did you mean? Are you really telling me that there's more? Nyx, I have no idea what I am going to do_.

_Daughter_. I heard Nyx's voice in my head. _ U-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa, this must be hard for you to comprehend in your world. So I will bring you to mine._ Then I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes a second later, I knew where I was. Nyx's realm. Standing in front of me was Nyx herself. "U-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa, you have been good to me. I proclaimed you my eyes and ears and you did so. You stayed loyal to me, no matter the temptation you faced. And now I have one thing to say." I listened, straining to hear what she was saying.

"Nyx, please tell me whatever it is you need to tell me."

"First, Zoey Redbird, High Priestess, Daughter of Night, tell me. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Whatever challenge you give me, Nyx, I will face it."

"Then it shall be so. I give you a prophecy." She leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"There will be three, for whom you will care

And into the world you must bear.

One of your worship, one of whom you hate,

Yet your fate will be sealed by the child of your mate."

"Nyx?" I asked her, with a question in my voice. "What does that mean? What do I have to do?"

"Beware, my daughter. Stay strong." Her voice faded and again I saw darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! It's me, Kelsey! I just want to say that I really love how you guys are reviewing my stuff! I got a virus on my computer a few days ago and i only fixed it today, but i wrote, so i'm gonna make up for it by posting a new chapter every day for the next week! Love y'all! U R the best!**

Chapter 3

Stark

He was watching Zoey, who calmly and serenely was sitting, her lips barely moving as he knew she prayed to her goddess. Her face lit up and he knew Nyx had responded. But then something went wrong and she collapsed.

"Zoey? Zoey!" Stark ran to the edge of the circle, but as if there was a force field, he couldn't get through. He knew he should have been next to her! It was too soon for her to be casting again. What if she shattered? "Zoey!"

Seoras ran up to the side. "Ach, ye cannae get through! 'Tis dangerous magick about!"

Then, just as soon as he was about to go for help, she awakened. "Zoey!" Stark cried. "Zoey, close the circle!"

As she closed it, Stark looked at her. She seemed strange, detached almost. He could sense from her mind she was thinking about something else. Just as she finished closing the circle, her phone rang. She looked at it and mouthed _Kramisha_ to him. Oh, great. Just what they need. Another prophecy from their very own red fledgling Poet Laureate. "What is it, Kramisha?" said Zoey, as they walked out of the temple.

"I wrote another poem. You wanna hear it?"

Zoey's face paled. She opened her mouth in silent shock. Stark responded for her. "Go on, Kramisha," he said.

"Good thing you're there too, Arrow Boy," said Kramisha, "Because if it's about Zoey, it involves you."

"What?" said Stark.

"Just listen. There will be three for who you will care…"

Zoey said the next line with her. "And into the world you must bear." Kramisha's voice dropped off and Zoey said the last two lines by herself. "One of your worship, one of whom you hate, yet your fate will be sealed by the child of your mate."

Stark looked stunned and by Kramisha's tone of voice, he thought she was stunned, too. "How did you know that, Zoey?" she asked.

"I'll…I'll call you back, Kramisha," said Zoey and she quickly hung up the phone.

"Stark. I…I…" Then Zoey buried her face in his chest and cried until her tears ran dry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoey

I cried for goddess knows how long. I had to let it out. Stupid prophecy. I still had my face pressed against Stark's wet shirt when I heard footsteps running up to me.

"Priestess," said Darius. "We need you. " Then it hit me. Blood.

"Who is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Jack." We ran like hell to Jack and Damien's room, where Damien was sitting on the floor, Jack's head in his lap. Blood was running down his face. Damien's face was wet with tears.

"I will always love you," said Damien to Jack. "Always." Jack smiled up at him.

I stood next to him. "Jack, I wish I had the ability to make you become a red fledgling. But I can't do that."

"Um….," said Stevie Rae from behind us. "I was looking through Neferet's old stuff in Tulsa and I found this." She held up a crystal vial filled with a milky white substance. I gasped.

"That's not…"

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, it is."

I took the vial and thought, _Nyx, please help me to do the right thing._ I suddenly knew what I had to say. I raised the vial high and said, "Nyx, Dea of Nox noctis, commodo utor mihi ut a tool. Nos must servo is puer, is fledgling, Jack Intorqueo. EGO scisco ut hac vial, vos beatus pro tutela. Hac substania, vos beatus pro vita. Orior oriri ortus quod exsisto rutilus, meus frater, quod vivo iterum." I poured the contents of the vial down his throat and then I called air. "Air, comfort Damien, so that he knows that he and Jack will soon be connected again." Damien took in a sharp breath. He sighed. And then Jack was still.

"I have to clean him up," said Damien. "I don't want him to wake up all bloody." He carried Jack's body into the bathroom. I looked at Stark. His face was sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You can tell me."

"It was seeing Jack die. I felt like I was reliving my death."

"Stark," I said as I touched his face. "That will never have to happen again."

He looked at me. "Now might be a good time to tell everyone the new prophecy," he said.

"Huh?" Aphrodite, who was standing closest to us, asked. "Shit, did Kramisha have another one of her stupid poems?"

"Yeah."

"Well, shit. Nerd herd, there's a new prophecy," She looked back at me. "Who's it about?"

"We don't know yet, but whoever it's about will be super important." Everyone crowded around me and I told them the poem.

"Well, of course it's about you, Zoey," said Damien.

"Yeah," said Aphrodite. "I mean, it can only be you, me, Stevie Rae, or the Twins. It's not the Twins or Stevie Rae because they don't have the special connection to Nyx like we do."

"And it's not Aphrodite," said Shaunee, "because she doesn't have an enemy like you do."

I looked over at Stark, who had moved from behind me and was standing close to the door. His mouth was open with shock, but I couldn't read his face. Before I could say anything, he ran out of the room.

"OMG, Zoey, you're going to have a baby!" said Erin.

"Uh, don't mind me, but I think she's going to have 3," said Stevie Rae

"For once I agree with the bumpkin. There's going to be 3."

"Well, then we have a lot of shopping to do."

While Aphrodite and the Twins animatedly started talking about the baby and all of its needs, I knew now was the perfect time to leave. I looked at Stevie Rae. "Go on," she said. "Go to your Warrior." I got up and walked out of the room for the person I needed to see most in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stark

Thunk! Thunk! In the same way that Zoey brushed her horse when she needed to think, he shot at a target. What was he going to do? Zoey…pregnant. It didn't seem to add up.

His High Priestess didn't need any more trouble. Being the first fledgling with tattoos was bad. Being the first vampyre with extended tattoos was worse. Being the only vampyre ever to have an affinity for all five elements was just topping on that cake. But now this? Being the first biological vampyre mother. A _teenage_ vampyre mother. Who it sounded like was going to have triplets.

And he hadn't even begun to touch on the aspect of what this would mean for himself. He was going to be a _father_. Unless…no, he was sure there wasn't another mate for Zoey. It was going to be him.

Behind him, a twig snapped. He froze. Who was it? Then a thump and a grunt. He whirled around. There was Zoey, lying on her back. An arrow had pierced her and she was bleeding. A lot. _Shit!_ he thought. _Where did my last arrow go?_ But he already knew. He had been thinking of Zoey. It was his arrow.

"Stark?" Zoey looked up at him weakly.

"Oh my goddess, Zoey. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have-I mean, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Stark. I just need you to go get Darius for me. Tell him to bring a first aid kit. And then go find Stevie Rae. Then run like hell back to me. I need you. You're my warrior. I love you." Stark's heart constricted. She was so innocent. This girl who would be carrying his baby. Why did pain always come to her? As Stark stood up to go, Zoey gasped and again he was down by her side. "Scratch that," she said. "Ah hell, this hurts. Stark, you can't leave. I can't have you go. Air, come to me." The next second, he felt a slight breeze down his neck. "Get Damien. Tell him that I need him to come to me and to bring Darius, Stevie Rae, and a first aid kit." As air left, Zoey gasped again.

"Zoey! It's okay," said Stark. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll make it through this!" He touched her cheek. "You always do." He stared into her eyes, reflecting love for love, pain for pain.

"Stark?"

"I'm right here, Zoey."

"Stark, how bad is it? Be honest." Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Zoey. I told you. You're going to be fine."

"That's not what I want to know." She rolled her eyes. "I'd look if I could but-" she took in a sharp breath "-I can't really. So I need you to tell me how bad it is."

"Okay," he said. He looked. It was similar to the time when he shot Stevie Rae, because the ground was soaked. With blood. Her blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! It's me again! Just letting you know that i'm going to be posting a 'my dream house of night cast' film on youtube. it's gonna be one of my first videos ever, so don't hate it too much. and if you are a huge fan like me, you've probably seen a million at this point. but anyway, who would you prefer as grandma: Meryl Streep (with hair like from _Devil Wears Prada) _or Hellen Mirren?**

Chapter 6

Zoey

I followed the sound of arrows hitting targets. I knew it was Stark, because there was a steady rhythm to it. There he was, strong and powerful as he effortlessly shot arrow after arrow. Yet it was clear he was distracted. I stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around. It was like he didn't notice me; he was so deep in his thoughts. Then, all of a sudden, an arrow came speeding toward me. It pierced me directly below my heart. Unable to hold myself up, I fell down with a grunt. Stark turned around. When he saw me, his eyes widened with shock. He ran over to me and knelt by my side.

"Stark?" I looked up at him. My voice rose in pain, so it came out as a question.

"Oh my goddess, Zoey. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have-I mean, I didn't mean to-" He looked terrified. I knew he hadn't meant to hit me.

"It's okay, Stark. I just need you to go get Darius for me. Tell him to bring a first aid kit. And then go find Stevie Rae. Then run like hell back to me. I need you. You're my warrior. I love you." He looked pleased at that and also a little sad. He stood up. But as he was turning, the true pain of the arrow hit me. It felt like I was on fire. As soon as he heard my gasp of pain, Stark knelt back down. "Scratch that," I said. "Ah hell, this hurts. Stark, you can't leave. I can't have you go. Air, come to me." I didn't pause because I knew it would respond. "Get Damien. Tell him that I need him to come to me and to bring Darius, Stevie Rae, and a first aid kit." As air left, I gasped again.

"Zoey! It's okay," said Stark. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll make it through this!" He caressed my cheek. "You always do." He stared into my eyes and I could see love and pain as he looked at me.

A question was nagging at my mind. "Stark?"

"I'm right here, Zoey."

"Stark, how bad is it? Be honest." My vision was getting blurry.

"Zoey. I told you. You're going to be fine."

"That's not what I want to know." I rolled my eyes. "I'd look if I could but-" I took a breath sharply "-I can't really. So I need you to tell me how bad it is."

"Okay," he said. He looked toward my chest. I could see his eyes widen, so I knew it was bad. But then I saw something I didn't expect to see. At the very centers of his eyes, I could see a slight reddish tinge.

"Ah hell!" I said aloud. I'd forgotten how he hadn't had blood for several days.

"No!" he cried and he ran several feet away from me. I hadn't realized he had that much control over himself.

"Stark, please come back. I know it hurts you to have it there but-" again my words were cut off by my pain. This one was the worst by far. It didn't make me gasp, it made me yell. Luckily for me, Darius, Damien, and Stevie Rae ran up that moment. I yelled again.

"Oh my goddess, Zoey!" said Damien.

"We need to act fast. Damien, hand me the scissors. Stevie Rae, get out the gauze," said Darius as they crowded around me. He got the scissors and started cutting off my blood-soaked shirt. I heard Damien gasp and Stevie Rae swear.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"What could it mean?" said Damien.

"We can speculate later. We have to get the arrow out first," said Darius. Then he noticed Stark. "Stevie Rae!" said Darius.

"I'm on it," said Stevie Rae. "Hey, Stark, don't you wanna go back to your room? It's getting late."

"No!" he roared. "I will stay with Zoey. I'm her Warrior, her Guardian."

"Stark, it's time for you to go now," said Stevie Rae.

"NO!" he cried and he ran to my side, his eyes back to normal. He took my hand. "I'm not going anywhere," he said to me, looking in my eyes.

"If you are going to be here, let us finish up quickly. You can help. Hold her down. Tightly. Stevie Rae, Damien, take some gauze and be ready to put it over the wound," said Darius, taking some gauze in his own hands. "I'm going to pull. When I say go, cover the wound. 1…2…3!" At 3, I felt pain in my chest; it was worse than before, like someone was pulling my heart out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zoey

I couldn't hold it back. I screamed. "Go!" said Darius, and immediately my wound was being pressed on with gauze.

I whimpered as Stark held me down and told me it would be all right. They sat me up and Darius began wrapping a long bandage around my torso. I felt faint and they had to hold me upright. "Okay," I whispered. "I'm okay." Just as they let go, I pitched forward and they brought me back up.

"Perhaps it would be best if the Priestess had time to rest. Not by herself, of course," said Darius. Damien said something softly to Darius, but he was far away from me, so I couldn't hear him. "Yes," said Darius. "That would help. Stark," he said, turning to face my Guardian. "Does Zoey have your permission to drink from you?"

"Whoa, wait, hold up," I said.

"Of course she does," said Stark. "Anything I can give her."

"Wait, you want me to drink from Stark? I mean, I don't have anything against drinking from him, but he just got back from the Otherworld, like me. Shouldn't he heal first? Can't I just have a blood baggie?"

"They are not as rich in nutrients as fresh blood is. We don't have any humans besides Aphrodite at the second and I don't think she'd let you drink from her. Besides, your connection is deep. You should draw energy from his blood and he should draw energy from knowing that you are well again."

"Well…" When he put it like that, I couldn't refuse. I hadn't had blood since Heath died and I was feeling faint. It would be a comfort for me to drink from Stark. "All right, I guess."

"Okay. Stark, Priestess, we bid you good night." Stark swept me up in his arms and carried me up to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stark

"Wait, you want me to drink from Stark?" said Zoey. Stark felt sad at thinking she didn't want to drink from him. Was it because of Heath? She continued, "I mean, I don't have anything against drinking from him, but he just got back from the Otherworld, like me. Shouldn't he heal first? Can't I just have a blood baggie?" His mood was slightly better now that he realized she was just thinking of him. But then he became somewhat annoyed. Why can't she just think of herself for once?

"They are not as rich in nutrients as fresh blood is. We don't have any humans besides Aphrodite at the second and I don't think she'd let you drink from her. Besides, your connection is deep. You should draw energy from his blood and he should draw energy from knowing that you are well again," said Darius

"Well… all right, I guess." She finally gave in. Stark could see she was still not well so he picked her up.

He carried Zoey, pale and fragile, as gently as he could up to her room. He opened the door and set her on her bed. "Once you finish," said Stark, "You can sleep. My room is right across the hall."

"Stark?" she hesitated. "With Kalona back, I don't feel safe. Especially when there's the prophecy. Could-could you sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Of course, Zoey." He stood up, walked over to the bed, sat down, and took her in his arms. "You are my Ace and I will do what you say. But you need energy now, and that means you have to drink from me." He raised her lips to his neck. It had been so long since anyone had drunk from him. Actually, no one had drunk from him since before he was transferred. He shivered, remembering the pleasure. And then Zoey bit him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zoey

Stark lifted my mouth up to his neck, to the exact spot where his neck connected to his shoulders. I hesitated. Should I really drink from him? Stark must have felt me pause because he said, "It's alright, Zoey. Take what you need."

I bit down. Stark flinched and then he moaned. Drinking Stark's blood was different than any other drinking. It didn't just make us feel good, it helped us. I could feel myself getting stronger as I drank. But the pleasure was different, too. It warmed us…no, warmed is too light. It burnt us. The feelings of love were racing through our minds.

After a while, I stopped and looked at him. In the same instant, he looked at me. That's when I realized it. We had Imprinted. I guess he realized it too, because in that instant I felt an unknown joy shoot through me and I knew it was his. He leaned down and kissed me. "I will always love you," he murmured against my lips, repeating the words that Damien had told Jack before he died.

"Always," I told him. Our kiss deepened. But then his tooth nicked my lip. "Shit," I said, pulling away.

"Here, I got it," he said as he closed the wound. Then he bent down and bit me. I gasped and then a second later did the same. One by one, articles of clothing were removed and I made another big mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry it's been so long, but my week's been hectic to hell! My finals for school were up and of course I had, like, a billion graduation parties.**

**Also, I've been encouraged to WRITE A BOOK! I've been working on that for a while now. I'm working on Chapter 8 and I have 41 pages!**

**For you guys, I'm trying out a new style. It's from Stevie Rae and Rephaim's point of views. I'm not sure how great it is, so comment if you don't like it. And comment if you do. I'll be posting a ton this summer. **

**REMEMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES! P.C. AND KRISTIN CAST DO!**

**Dr Horrible: Peace...But not literally... *turns off tv/video camera***

Chapter 10

Stevie Rae

Stevie Rae trudged down a flight of stairs to what one of Sgiach's warriors called 'her' room. It was underground, and that was good. But she felt something missing. Her red fledglings. She flipped open her phone. Three missed calls and six texts. All of them from Kramisha. The green numbers illuminated on her phone said that it was nearly five in the morning. That meant it was eleven in the morning in Tulsa. Stevie Rae thought about it, then typed in Kramisha's speed dial. This was much too important to wait.

The second Stevie Rae heard Kramisha's sleepy "H'lo?" she started shouting.

"Zoey's pregnant!"

"What?" Kramisha's voice wasn't sleepy anymore. "This is the poem, right? Cuz if it is, I didn't think it would happen so soon!"

"Oh, right. You were the one who told us about the prophecy. It's been so long…" Stevie Rae paused. "We're pretty sure it's about Zoey. She seemed okay with it, but Stark freaked a little."

"Who wouldn't?"

"True. But most vamps wouldn't freak enough to shoot their High Priestess with an arrow. And no vamp has kids."

"He shot Zoey? Why?"

"Like I said, he was freaked out. That's all that happened here. Is there anything happening over there in Tulsa?"

"With us? No. The teachers and students? Nothing new. Nicole? We haven't heard from her. But Dallas? He said you had news. Big news. And that you needed to tell us when you got back."

"He's lying. You know he's gone Dark."

"Yeah, but the way he said it, it didn't sound like he was lying." Kramisha's voice was questioning.

"I don't have a secret, Kramisha. If I did, I'd tell y'all. But I don't. I can tell you're tired, Kramisha," said Stevie Rae, changing the subject. "Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll go to sleep here."

"Fine. But something weird is up. I can tell." Kramisha hung up. Stevie Rae closed her phone and put it down on her bed. She sighed. Even after calling Kramisha, there was still the missing feeling. Maybe…

No. She shouldn't. But it might solve the missingness. She flipped her phone open again and pressed the little green button.

"Stevie Rae," hissed Dallas's voice. "Did you finally leave that fucker? I told you that you'd always be my girl."

Stevie Rae hung up quickly and threw her phone across the room. Why did she ever want to call Dallas? He was Dark now. But even so, she knew who she was missing now.

"Rephaim," she whispered. "I really wish you were with me right now, Rephaim." Stevie Rae could feel her head nodding and she dropped off to sleep.

Rephaim

It was six in the morning on the island of Capri. Rephaim was sitting by the coast, watching the sun rise. At least on Capri, he didn't have to hide. A gentle morning fog was rolling in off the sea.

"Rephaim…" a voice call to him from the crumbling palace. He spread his wings and took flight up to the highest balcony. The fog was rolling in faster now. Within minutes it would envelope him. "Rephaim…" the voice said again.

"Yes?" he asked. This was odd. There was nobody here. The fog began to brush his ankles.

"Rephaim…" came the voice a final time. The fog had completely wrapped around him.

"What is it?" he cried to the sky. "I command you to tell me who you are and what you want!"

The wind began to whip around him, ruffling his feathers. It was a mini tornado and Rephaim was in the center of it. The air was stolen from him and he fell to his knees, choking, struggling to breathe. "No one commands the goddess," the voice said sharply. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the wind stopped. A woman stepped out from the fog. "Welcome, Rephaim," she said.

"I know who you are," he spat. "Nyx. It wasn't enough to throw my father out of your realm, you had to do it twice. I do not worship you."

"And you hold a vendetta." It was a statement. " I haven't come to talk to you about that. It's about my daughter." Nyx waved her hand through the fog. An image showed on the gray screen. "Stevie Rae Johnson. She's wanting you, Rephaim. She wishes you were with her. It's not going to be easy being her consort, so if you are going to break your Imprint, break it now."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked her.

"I'm telling you this because while I don't like it, I accept it." Nyx took a deep breath and continued. "She's in trouble, Rephaim." The picture of Stevie Rae sleeping was replaced with a person Rephaim had only seen once before. "My son, Dallas Anderson, has accepted Darkness. Of course, you already know this. You were there. But he hasn't gotten over what he saw. He wants to hurt her until she promises to be his, and only his. Then he has been ordered to kill her." Dallas's picture disappeared. "Help her, Rephaim." Then Nyx turned and walked into the fog.

"Wait! Nyx!" cried Rephaim. "How am I supposed to help her?" But the goddess was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zoey

I woke up around 6 pm, my head on Stark's bare chest and his arm around me. He was absentmindedly tracing the tattoos on my back. I snuggled up against him, trying to make it seem like I was still asleep. Probably at this point he knew I was awake, but he kept on tracing just like I wanted him to. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing chest, going up and down. "She's so beautiful when she's sleeping," he said to himself.

I turned and smiled at him. "Did you say something?" I asked.

"Hmmm? No, I was just thinking how pretty you are when you're sleeping."

"Ah," I said and I rolled back over to sleep. Wait. Did he say _thinking_?

"Yeah," he said absentmindedly. Then I realized what was happening.

"Holy crap!" I shouted. He jolted up.

"What is it?" he asked me. "What's wrong?"

"Stark, do you realize what's happening?"

"Huh?"

"With both of our connections telling us what the other is feeling, we have such a heightened sense of each other that we can literally _read each other's mind!_"

"What?"

"Well, I heard you thinking about how pretty I was. I thought you said it out loud. But then you said thinking. When I realized that, I asked if you said thinking to myself. And you responded. Stark, that's mind reading!"

He gazed at me wide eyed. _Zoey, do you realize what this means?_

_We're special…more than once?_

_No. Well, actually, yeah. Did you read my mind for that one?_

_No, I already knew that._ I rolled over and kissed him._ I'm gonna go take a shower, k?_

_Sure, go ahead._

I walked into my bathroom and did my usual morning routine. As I was brushing my teeth, it really hit me what the prophecy was all about. I was going to have 3 kids. It said I would have one of my worship, one of whom I hate, and one of my mate. I was going to be a teenage mother. Chances of adoption? Like, nil.

"Z?" someone knocked on the door. "Zoey, you ok? Can I come in?"

"Sure, Stark. C'mon in."

He strolled through the door. "Do you mind?" he asked, pointing to the shower.

"Not at all. Go ahead."

"Thanks." As he walked into the shower, I continued to brush my hair. It wasn't a horse, but, hey, it would do.

_Nyx,_ I thought. _How am I going to guard my children? Can you give me a hint?_

I heard Nyx's voice laugh in my head. _All you have to do is ask, Daughter, _she said.

Stark

He was just getting out of the shower when he heard the thump. "Zoey?" he called. No answer. Stark wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the shower to see Zoey fallen to the floor. "Oh Goddess!" he cried. Why did this keep happening? What was with her and passing out?

He glanced at her face. It was glowing…wait, no. It was shining. He touched it. Sweat. What was going on in her mind? This was too serious for him to figure out by himself. He needed to call for help. He picked Zoey up in his arms and ran. "Darius!" he called. "Seoras! Sgiach!" No one was responding. He started screaming every name he could think of. "Aphrodite! Shaunee! Erin! Damien! Stevie RAAAAAEEEEEEEE!"

Just then, he stopped. Out of the door to his left walked Stevie Rae, yawning loudly. "It's too early for this, Stark," she said. Then she saw who he was holding. "Oh my goddess! What did you do now?"

"Never mind that. Where are the others?" snapped Stark.

"They're talking with Sgiach. That room there," she said, pointing.

"Thanks!" yelled Stark as he rushed off, cradling Zoey in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aphrodite

They-that is, Damien, Darius, the Twins, herself, and even Sgiach-were crowded around Sgiach's computer, looking at adorable baby stuff. "I still think that we should wait until Zoey either decides to figure out the genders or not. I mean, if we order all pink stuff now and it turns out to be 3 guys, what are we going to do then?"

The doors slammed open and Stark rushed in, pink-face, carrying Zoey in his arms. "She…she was just brushing her hair when she fell down! Look!" He turned Zoey's face toward them. It was shiny with sweat.

Sgiach took over. "This is too soon. What with her soul just being repaired, her passing out last night, her wound…this could seriously damage her."

"Zoey!" cried Stark. "Zoey, you have to wake up! Come back!"

Darius put his hand on his shoulder. "Stark, let her rest," he said.

"No!" cried Stark with such a force that Darius took a step backward. Stark turned. Aphrodite gasped.

_What was happening to him?_ she thought. His eyes were glowing red. The same red they were before he changed.

"No one is going to touch her or me without my permission!"he screamed.

Aphrodite looked at Stark. He seemed crazy, but he could tell that he really loved Zoey. "Stark," she said. "Stark, can I see Zoey? Can I figure out where she is?"

The red began to fade away at the edges of his eyes. "Yes, Aphrodite," he said. "Anything to help my Priestess."

Aphrodite tentatively walked over to Zoey. Her face wasn't as shiny, but Aphrodite could see that it was glowy instead. "Stark, come see this," she said.

He walked over and gasped. "Zoey!" he cried.

"She can't hear you, Stark," said Aphrodite gently. "I'm going to enter her body, but I need to touch her. I also need Darius to hold me up so that when I return, I don't fall flat on my ass."

His eyes were already almost completely brown again. He nodded.

Aphrodite touched Zoey's shoulder. _Nyx, _she thought, feeling the familiar heat. _I give myself to you to as a tool to help Zoey._ Aphrodite slipped into Zoey's body. She could feel her. It was only for a second, but then Aphrodite slipped out. She could feel Darius's arms around her as she was lifted off the floor. "Zoey's fine," she said. "Her soul is intact and I could tell she's in Nyx's Realm. Perfectly safe. Probably talking to Nyx because, you know, she's Zoey."

Then Stark cried out and clutched his stomach. He pulled away a hand. It was red with blood. He collapsed.

Stark

He heard Aphrodite reassuring everyone that Zoey was alright. He calmed down a bit. But then all of a sudden, he felt pain slash through his body. It was the worst right by his stomach and he clutched there. When he lifted his hand away, he saw the red blood beading on his hand, having soaked through his shirt. _Goddess, end this pain!_ he screamed in his mind. He felt his legs give way and fell onto the cold marble floor. His head hit the ground and he blacked out.

When he awoke, the pain in his side had stopped. Zoey was kneeling next to him and Nyx was next to her. He blinked in surprise. "My goddess. My queen. What have you called me for?"

Zoey giggled. Her eyes were shiny with tears. "Stark, I'm fine. I just asked Nyx to help me figure out the prophecy," she said.

"Yes," said Nyx, smiling. "While Zoey's usually very good at determining the hidden meaning behind my prophecies, she was under too much pressure to figure this one out." She looked at Zoey lovingly. "And I couldn't let one of my favorite daughters go into this mission without a clue."

Zoey gasped. "Nyx, I'm one of your favorite daughters?" she said adoringly.

"Yes, Zoey. You always have been." She turned to Stark. "Stark, I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain to get here. It should have been easy, but my powers aren't at their full capacity at the second. I assure you, when you go back to your body, there will be no blood and no pain."

After Nyx had finished, Zoey looked at her. Stark saw understanding pass through their eyes. Nyx tilted her head almost imperceptibly to me and Zoey leaned down to him.

"Stark," he heard her whisper. "Part of the reason that Nyx kept me so long was that…" she cut off. He felt a tear drip down onto his face. "Stark, she's helping the prophecy come true."

"So you're…" he said slowly.

"Yes, Stark," she said, laughing. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad."

Stark sat up straight. "You're serious? I'm going to be a vampyre father?"

"The _only_ vampyre father," said Nyx.

"But Stark," said Zoey. "When the prophecy said three children, it meant it."

"You're having _triplets_? I'm going to be a father to _three_ kids?" I asked.

Zoey shifted uncomfortably. "Well, not exactly. You'll see what I mean in when we get our first ultrasound of them."

Nyx smiled. Then she said, "We have given young Stark a lot to think about. It is time I sent you both back to your own world. Goodbye, Zoey. Goodbye, Stark. Remember your target."

"Huh?" he asked. But it was too late. They were already falling back down toward their bodies.

Zoey

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the lights of the bathroom, but was instead greeted by a cold room, with everyone hovering around me. I looked to the side. There was Stark, lying next to me. I had gotten back before him. I smirked. For a vampyre, a warrior, a guardian, and a future father, he was really slow.

_Not that slow!_ he said in my head as he opened his eyes and smiled at me. We shared an intimate look.

"Oh, please! Get a room!" I heard Aphrodite's voice break through my little bubble of happiness.

"Shut up, Aphrodite. You and your warrior have done worse," I retorted. Stark and I got off of the table like structure we were laying on.

"Zoey, can you explain what happened to us?" asked Sgiach.

"Sure," I said. "I asked Nyx for help with this prophecy. She called me to her realm. When Stark passed out, it was because Nyx had called him there. I…well, we had to tell him the news. Nyx was helping fulfill the prophecy."

Everyone's mouths dropped open. "So…" said Damien.

Stark smiled widely. "It's been confirmed that she's pregnant. With triplets." I sighed. I would have to tell him the truth sooner or later.

"Stark, Zoey, you do realize what you are doing? You are bringing three children into a very harsh time in the world," said Darius.

Stark beamed. "All the more reason for now. Who knows what could be happening in five years? Plus, this is part of a prophecy. Zoey needs to have these kids now."

I smiled at Stark, disappointed that Nyx had made me promise not to tell him what she'd told me. "Well, everything is ok, for now anyway. I think it's time that we headed back to the House of Night. Farewell, Sgiach. Goodbye, Seoras. Thank you for helping me get my soul back."

And, on that note, the Twins, Stevie Rae, Darius, Aphrodite, Damien (who was carrying Jack's still not awakened body), Stark and I left for Tulsa.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zoey

The flight back to Tulsa was long. I mean, I'd ridden on the House of Night jet before, but this time, I was worrying about something that had been worming its way into my mind ever since I learned I was pregnant. "Stark," I said to him. "Stark, what are we going to do? I'm only 17! You're only 19! Techinally, this is illegal! Besides, how are we going to survive with 3 kids and no jobs?"

He thought for a moment. "Well," he said hesitantly. "You do happen to be the High Priestess in Training at the House of Night and, with Neferet gone, you're in charge. I suppose I could talk to someone about taking over her Vamp Soc classes or starting up an archery class. But Zoey," he said, looking into my eyes, "we'll get through this. It'll work out, just like it always does."

I sighed and snuggled into him. _Stark, _I thought. _You know you're the best gurdian, mate, consort, and warrior that anyone ever had. You're going to be the best dad._

He smiled and mumbled into my hair. "And you'll be the best mother. I can't wait to see what our children look like."

I gulped. Goddess, it was killing me not to tell him!

Stark looked up. "Not tell me what?" he asked.

Bull poopie! Before I had to respond to his question, I heard a shout behind me.

"Zoey!" cried Damien. "It's Jack! He's waking up!"

I turned around. Sure enough, there was Jack, stirring slightly as if in his sleep. He opened his eyes. I gasped. They were nothing like Stevie Rae or Stark's eyes when they woke up. His were red, but you could tell they'd originally been brown. The red was so light, you could barely tell it was there, except for around his pupils. His mark, of course, turned red the second he opened his eyes. Jack saw all the people staring at him and hissed. He scrambled over so that he was as far away from us as he could get.

"Jack? Do you remember who I am?" I asked hesitantly.

He froze. "You're…you're Zoey, right? And," he said, starting to name us all, "you're Stark, and Aphrodite, and Stevie Rae, and Darius, and Erin, and Shaunee."

"Jack? Do you remember who I am?" Damien said as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"You're Damien," he said quietly. He stepped toward him. "You're the reason I came back. I love you…"

"Awww, Jack, I love you, too."

"And your blood smells…really good," he continued, his eyes going a few shades darker red. With that comment, Jack jumped him. Well, he actually tackled him. That's not that easy on an airplane, no matter how roomy it is. They slammed into the armrest of a seat-the kind that's made of plastic. Damien cried out in pain.

Jack stopped, his mouth an inch from Damien's throat. He looked at Damien's face, which was twisted in pain. He took a step back, as if he couldn't believe that he'd tackled his boyfriend and was _this close_ to sucking him dry of his blood. He couldn't believe the monster he'd become. "What's wrong with me?" he asked nervously, staring at his hands. "Why am I doing this? I'm not a monster!" But then something strange happened. Jack crumpled into a ball, groaning and sweating. A second later, he rose, and I could see his filled in mark, surrounded by delicate curls and thick tendrils that radiated their way down from his forehead to his jaw line.

"Jack!" I gasped. "You've Changed!"

"What?" he said. Aphrodite dug around in her purse until she came up with a mirror. Jack looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Weird…" he said, as if he couldn't believe that he had actually gone through with it.  
Darius was over by Damien, wrapping up his shoulder, which broke when it took most of the blow. "Damien!" cried Jack. "Look at me!" He ran over to show him his completed tattoos.

"Wow, Jack," said Damien in wonder. "They're beautiful."

"I thought you'd think so."

A voice came over the PA. "Passengers, please fasten your seat belts, we are about to descend into Tulsa."

We all quickly sat down and there was a loud clicking sound as our seatbelts were all buckled at the same time.

I remember landing and Stark grumbling because, once again, he was classified as 'special needs'.

The Hummer ride home was okay, but very noisy, what with the Twins and Stevie Rae arguing over what to name the kids, Aphrodite making a list of the things she was going to need her gold card for, Damien filling Jack in on the prophecy and Jack squealing with delight when he realized I was expecting.

Once we got to the House of Night, however, it was a whole new story. Everyone quieted down as we passed through the gates. Right inside the walls was Lenobia. She had Dragon and Erik with her, as well as our assorted animals. "Nala!" I squeked as I was reunited with her, as well as the Twins with Beelzebub, Damien with Cameron, Aphrodite with Maleficent, Darius with Nefertiti, and Stark and Jack with Duchess. I looked up from petting my cat to see Lenobia smiling at me. "Merry meet, Zoey," she said.

"Merry meet, Lenobia," I responded.

"It is a comfort to see that you are well again. I trust everything worked out okay?"

"Perfectly. Well, almost, actually. Damien has a broken shoulder, Jack died/undied/Changed into a red vampyre, Stark turned into my Guardian and Consort, and I got shot with an arrow, and I have another big secret of my own."

"Whatever do you mean, Zoey?" she asked.

"Well, I was praying to Nyx and she gave me a prophecy. Kramisha got the same one. Anyway, Jack died, I told everyone the prophecy, we realized what it means and who it's about, I got shot, Stark turned into my Consort, Stark and I saw Nyx again, she gave me something, and then we decided to fly home. On the way back, Jack woke up and, after tackling Damien and breaking his shoulder, freaked out, chose Light and Changed. Then we got here."

"You still haven't told us your big secret, Zoey," said Erik.

"Yes, I am a bit confused about what it could be," said Dragon.

"As am I," said Lenobia.

"We've heard the prophecy, but what exactly does that mean, Zoey?" asked Dragon.

I took a deep breath. "It means I'm pregnant."

"What?" I heard Erik yell in surprise. "Pregnant? But how? You're a vampyre!"

"I get that, Erik," I shouted. "Do you think this is easy for me? Knowing I'm going to be bringing not one or two, but three children into the horrible world we live into today? No. But I promised Nyx I would do this, and so I shall. I will follow my goddess." I laced my fingers through Stark's fingers. "But we're going to need help," I said. "Stark and I. Serious help. We're only teenagers. He's 19, I'm 17. Technically, this is still illegal, but no one's going to hire a vampyre, let alone a red one. I'm High Priestess around here. But we still need someone to teach Neferet's old Vamp Soc class. Could Stark teach that, or maybe an archery course?"

"We already have a replacement for Neferet's course flying in, but we would be happy to accomidate Stark as our archery instructer," said Lenobia. I sighed. That was one less thing that I had to worry about now.

There was a sudden pain radiating in my stomach. An unknown attacker. I screamed. Stark knelt beside me. "Zoey!" he cried. "Zoey, what is it? Is it Kalona?" But then the pain subsided.

I smiled at him, realizing how similar this scene was to the one that played out earlier, with the arrow. "I don't think so. He attacks me in my dreams. It's my side that hurts," I said, as I lifted up my shirt.

There was a celtic knot, above and slightly to the left of my belly button. It was three intertwining lines and in the center there was an arrow, a set of wings, and a crescent moon. "Whoa," I said.

"I forgot about that." I jumped when I heard Damien's voice.

"Yes." And Darius was right behind him. "We saw it being etched out in your skin when you were shot with the arrow. But it didn't seem that relevant at the time…"

"Well, it probably isn't that relevant, anyway," I said, trying to sound like I hadn't just fallen to the ground in pain. "I just want to rest for now. It's been hectic, if you didn't get that."

"Of course, Zoey," said Lenobia. "However, we had to rearrange rooming because there was an unusual influx of new fledglings while you were gone. Damien, Jack, we moved the two of you into the same room. Aphrodite, we moved you into Darius's guest room. And yes, you can keep your Vichy shower. Zoey, I know you won't like it, but we've put three people into your dorm room. You and Stark, of course, but we need to put a fledgling in there as well. We think you might know her."

"Oh?" I asked. "How? Did she go to Broken Arrow?"

"Yes, she did. Her name is Kayla. Kayla Johnson."


End file.
